


The Problem with Change

by FyoraSilverwolf



Series: A/B/O Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The Winter Soldier needs an alpha to go through his heat. Bucky Barnes insists he does not. Steve thinks it would be good for Bucky, even if it potentially means giving up the love of his life.





	The Problem with Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting school again soon, and I think it's likely I won't get to work on any of my fanfic ideas, so I've decided to post the scraps I have. Here's hoping someone gets as much enjoyment from them as I did of thinking of them. Feel free to take the ideas and run with them.

Sgt James Buchanan Barnes sat on his bed – more of a cot really, but he’d slept on worse – faced away from both the door and the one-way mirror he knew Steve was probably spying on him through, even though he’d said he wouldn’t. As he did most afternoons, he was poring over a tablet Steve had given him to catch up on history and current events. Suddenly, his super-soldier hearing heard the first of the two doors open into his room. The second wouldn’t open until the first was closed, but the construction wasn’t what it used to be and Bucky’s enhanced sense of smell caught a whiff of something. An alpha.

  
“St---“ he wasn’t sure whether to use names or titles here, so he stopped himself and called out angrily “You better not have sent an alpha in here!” As the second door began to open, Bucky caught a whiff of something more specific than alpha, and sat up straight and rigid.

 

“ _An_ alpha? Barnes, I’m hurt! I’m not just _an_ alpha, I’m Tony _fucking_ Stark,” said Tony as he walked in.

 

Right. Not just an alpha. _Steve’s_ alpha—he’d read it in the papers. Bucky cursed himself for thinking Steve, his friend ‘til the end of the line, _wouldn’t_ be willing to give up his best guy for him if he asked. And he had asked. Sure, it was mostly just to get Steve to shut up about getting him an alpha and seeing if that gets the Winter Soldier under control, he never thought he’d actually do it. But he did. And now Tony Stark was here, _in his room_. _With a very soon closing and locking door behind him._ Worse, Bucky hadn’t asked **_just_** because he thought his friend wouldn’t do it. He’d also asked because Tony’s scent had been the only alpha scent he’d encountered that he could tolerate. Further, the only alpha scent that was—almost _intoxicating._ Like good whiskey and a night on the town.

 

Bucky turned around slowly, putting the tablet away while sneaking a glance at Tony, mostly still in the armor, with the faceplate up, but quickly taking it off. “Uh—you might want to keep that on.” Bucky rummaged under the mattress and pulled out a red leather bound book and set it on the mattress, looking forward and down—away from the book—after doing so. “Here’s the red book, but I can’t promise you I won’t try to hurt you when you read it. So I’d suggest keeping the armor on for now.”

 

“Red…book…?” Tony asked. But Bucky could hear Tony had paused in his armor removal process. Bucky clarified, indicating the book with his hand while still not looking at it. “It has trigger words to pull out the Winter Soldier—the omega.”

 

Tony re-latched the gauntlet he had been undoing and walked over to Bucky’s bed. He picked up the book then returned to where he had been standing, tapping the binding against his other hand. When he had reached his previous spot, he placed the red book on the nearby table. “How about no? Is no okay with you?”

 

This time it was Bucky’s turn to be surprised, and he looked up at Tony. “Yeah.” Bucky looked straight at him for the first time, and felt something stir in him at the sight, but then quickly be pushed down. “But…I’m not an omega.” He looked away from Tony again, “The Winter Soldier is.”

 

Bucky could hear Tony taking off the rest of the armor but was surprised to find he had also approached, and was now completely without armor. And right next to him. Tony spoke “No offense, but I think you’re wrong. You may not have been an omega, but I think it’s possible you are one now. And that’s not a bad thing. I want to help you understand that being an omega is Not. A Bad. Thing. It’s also not something you have to deny yourself the pleasure of to still be yourself. You can still be you _and_ be an omega.”

 

Bucky was beginning to feel like a nervous teenager on a first date, with Tony so close to him now. Tony’s scent was still exhilarating, and Bucky loved to be in it, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t an omega, what’s he supposed to do? “How?” he asked Tony, looking up at him again.

 

“Listen to yourself. What are you thinking of doing right now?”

 

Bucky was still staring at Tony as he spoke. Right now? He thought to himself, right now he’d like to take all his clothes off, and Tony’s too if he’d let him. He looked away from Tony again But that was a bit too far too fast, right? You don’t just **do** that right off the bat. Right?

 

Tony sniffed a little exaggeratedly, “Let me guess, this far along in your heat, and probably without a good one in a while, are you thinking of stripping down naked and offering yourself to me in some manner?”

 

Bucky’s head shot up to look at Tony, shocked.

 

Tony smiled broadly. “I’m either exactly on point or totally wrong here, but I’m never wrong so it has to be the former, right?”

 

Bucky looked away. “It shouldn’t be that obvious.”

 

“It’s not, of course. But I’m a genius, so I’m the exception. Now, the reason you _aren’t_ doing that is because it seems really forward. And it would be, just a little bit, but only because we don’t have an agreement in place, so I don’t want you to get into omega headspace before I make something clear. That thing is, only do things if you want to do them. If I ask you to do something, tell me no if you don’t want to do it. You won’t be punished for turning me down, nor will I take it personally. And if there’s something I’m not doing that you’d like, feel free to ask. Even if it seems like something a “good omega” wouldn’t ask for, ask anyway. I want this to be as pleasant for you as possible. Got it?”

 

 “Yes.” Bucky was careful to enunciate the word clearly, as he felt his mind getting pleasantly foggy, though he wasn’t sure why.

 

“One more thing, some people like to be called something in particular and I don’t want it to interfere with you enjoying this for me to call you the wrong thing, so do you want me to use Bucky or omega, or something else to address you?”

 

“How about omega for now? I…I think I still need the distinction.”

Tony nodded. “I understand. I’m comfortable with you calling me Tony, or alpha, or whatever feels right in the moment.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things I would've liked to do: incorporate some of the events of Civil War, make clear references between first Steve/Tony encounters and Tony/Bucky's first time together, write a version of events from Tony's perspective (possibly Steve's as well), and communicate that Steve smells like freedom, but only Tony smells it (though other people may smell differences in Tony's smell to that effect).


End file.
